


Complacency

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: for GrelliamweekA break up ficletInspired by fanart by Mori.





	Complacency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moribird (Owlteria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlteria/gifts).



Honestly, from day one William T. Spears didn't know how to take Grell Sutcliff. However, he soon found it hard to take him seriously. It was hard to believe Sutcliff loved him as he claimed when soon after declaring his love for William he was chasing after the next attractive man he laid eyes on. So William didn't act.

 

For the longest time he did not act, but gradually over the decades Grell had worn him down and William gave in, accepting a date with Grell Sutcliff. Sutcliff had been over the moon and upon later reflection, one gate William perhaps should never have opened.

 

The evening had gone unexpectedly...okay. It had not been terribly unpleasant. However, this first date led to another date and then another and before William could turn around, Grell Sutcliff had moved in and began playing ‘housewife’. Despite William never having made such gestures, Grell seemed under the delusion that they were a blissfully wedded couple.

 

It is of important note to know that William wasn't a romantic man by nature and after many decades was set in his ways and liked it that way. A boisterous redhead threw a wrench into his cog. But the wrench continued to carry on in his fantasy and William didn't know how to unstick him, or even if he wanted to.

 

Nevertheless, William carried on in his ways, allowing Grell to live in his fantasy until he realized, many years later and a lot longer than it should have, that the man he fell in love with wasn't the man he thought he was. Grell wanted romance! Drama! He wanted attention. Over time, he began acting out to try to gain William's attention. Trying to instigate fights, for instance. William, however, didn't play along. He ignored Grell's tirades, replying, if at all, in a cold, collected voice.

 

William wasn't sure when the bed became colder than his demeanor, but he knew the morning he realized it. Grell had gone out one night as he often did since William didn't like going out, and he did not come home until morning. He tried sneaking in, throwing off his coat and sitting down in front of his vanity and pretending to have just risen and was getting ready for the day as William stirred in the bed.

 

William noted the lingerie Grell wore and the cloud of perfume he was applying to cover up the stink of sex. He should have said something, but he held his peace. He should have taken action, but he stayed still.

 

That was when Sutcliff tried to hide his affairs. Eventually he no longer hid his indecencies, rather preferring to be as loud and lewd with them as possible. It was clear to William then.

 

Sutcliff's things were packed and set tidily in the hall near the door. “Darling?” Sutcliff called, confused and saddened as he came into the kitchen after another night out.

 

William sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand as he read his newspaper. He didn't look up as he spoke, his voice as cold and hard as ever. “We're done. It's over,” he said. He didn't look at Grell, didn't see his reaction, his gentle nod of acceptance as he bit down on his lip and turned his face away.

 

“Did you ever love me?” he asked softly.

 

“Did I ever claim to?”

 

Grell nodded again, leaving William alone in the kitchen. William heard some sounds in the hall before, finally, the closing of the door. A short while later, as he prepared to leave for work, he found the hall empty as expected, except for one thing. An empty frame that hung on the wall was now on the table in the hall. On the floor nearby was a picture taken when they were young reapers. The picture was torn in half.

 

William stooped down and picked up the two pieces, examining them as he held them in his hands. “I was never your darling,” he said softly.


End file.
